vampirexdiariesxfansfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Uninvited"
"The Uninvited" '''is the first episode from the second season. It centers around Ethan, Ellie and Kristin dealing with the aftermath of Johnston's arrival and the reasons as to why Peter Dawson has arrived as well. Transcript '''SCENE 1 (KRISTIN'S HOUSE) (KRISTIN STOOD THERE MOTIONLESS BECAUSE SHE WAS STARING INTO THE EYES OF NO ONE OTHER THAT JOHNSTON EVERWOOD). LAURIE: I have to go to the bathroom (LEAVES) KRISTIN: Okay (RUNS UPSTAIRS) (JOHNSTON LOOKS AT KRISTIN RUN) (AS KRISTIN ROUNDS THE CORNER TO HER ROOM, JOHNSTON GRABS HER BY THE NECK) JOHNSTON: You listen and you listen good...tell Ellie and Ethan they are dead. KRISTIN: (REMEMBERING ELLIE IS OUTSIDE) Ellie! (ELLIE JUMPS THROUGH KRISTIN'S WINDOW AND JOHNSTON IS GONE, JUST THEN THE DOOR SLAMS AND ELLIE AND KRISTIN RUN DOWN THE STAIRS AND OPEN THE DOOR TO REVEAL PETER DAWSON) PETER: Wow...I didn't even have to knock KRISTIN: Peter so glad you could make it... ELLIE: Kristin why did you call me? KRISTIN: (MOUTHS THE WORDS JOHNSTON) PETER: Is something wrong, cousin? KRISTIN: No of course not...just a little shaken from the cold...close the door! (LAURIE COMES FROM THE BATHROOM) LAURIE: Peter, hi there! PETER: Aunt Laurie! How are you? (HUGS HER) ELLIE: Yeah...I'm just gonna go...I have a feeling things are about to get a little to sappy for me. (LEAVES) SCENE 2 (THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) ETHAN: I'm scared, you know... ANNA: Why is that sweety? ETHAN: Because I think things are getting to complicated for me to handle! ANNA: But I'm here, it will be alright! I'll help you! ETHAN: I know, but right now I feel like Alexandra needs more help than me, after what happened. ANNA: She is a strong girl, and she can handle herself! ETHAN: You know I'm glad to have you here! ANNA: I'll always be by your side, but why stay in this town? We could leave... ETHAN: We will, but not now, because I want to make sure things are ok with Kristin. ANNA: Fine then, I'll wait until you're ready. SCENE 3 (GREG WAKES MILES UP) GREG: Miles...you still alive there buddy? MILES: Yeah...just barely. GREG: We gotta keep going...we can't let the vampires win! MILES: I know! We can't stop until they're all dead! GREG: Exactly, but now that everyone's memory has been wiped thanks to that little witch friend of theirs...we have no other choice but to leave. MILES: Okay as long as your sure this is the right decision. It is starting to dangerous! GREG: No matter how dangerous I won't stop until I have done what I came here to do...do I make myself clear? MILES: Yes of course! I won't either...my father wouldn't want it any other way! GREG: Alright, let's pack. SCENE 4 (ETHAN, ANNA, ELLIE, AND KRISTIN ARE WAITING, ALONG, IN THE GRAVEYARD) ETHAN: Are you sure he will be here? ELLIE: He can find you...if he wants! ANNA: Ethan, maybe we'd better... KRISTIN: No! We need to know why he is here! ELLIE: He's here to kill us all of course! KRISTIN: Okay, but I'm scared for my mother as well, now that he's been invited in! ANNA: You should be scared for yourself! (JOHNSTON SPEEDS IN) JOHNSTON: Waiting for me? ELLIE: Of course! I like to see the people who want to kill me. I do tend to not like that very much. JOHNSTON: Shut up! (TURNS TO ETHAN) Ethan Proudmore, Arielle's little brother! I say, it's a pleasure to meet you! ETHAN: Don't you dare say her name! KRISTIN: Ethan don't! He's too strong for you on your own! JOHNSTON: And you must be the crystal itself? KRISTIN: Actually, I like to go by Kristin and yes I am! JOHNSTON: And Anna Plenters? I thought you were killed...oh, I'll deal with you later! ELLIE: Leave out the threats and tells us what you want! JOHNSTON: I want Kristin dead, and you all next to her! (JOHNSTON SPEEDS AWAY) SCENE 5 (SYMONE AND JOANA IN SYMONE'S ROOM) JOANA: So do you like staying in this house all by yourself? SYMONE: Technically I'm 17 years old...I can do whatever I want. JOANA: Okay. Okay, your house your rules...but why did you call me over here? SYMONE: Because I want you to teach me how to break the blood that binds between us. JOANA: I'm sorry but I can't do that! SYMONE: And just why not? JOANA: Because it's too dangerous and plus it will harm you and me both! SYMONE: So...it could be for your own good, because why do you want to be bound by someone? JOANA: Because it protects not only us, but those around us as well, don't you understand that? SYMONE: You're totally right Joana... (JOANA LEAVES) (SYMONES PULLS OUT JOANA'S SPELLBOOK AND FINDS THE BLOOD BINDING SPELL AND SMILES DEVIOUSLY). SCENE 6 (IN A SMALL PARKING LOT) (ALEXANDRA SITS NEXT TO A CAR) (AN UNKNOWN WOMAN COMES BY) WOMAN: Can I help you? ALEXANDRA: Actually, you can! (ALEXANDRA JUMPS ON HER AND PLUNGES HER FANGS IN THE WOMAN'S SKIN AND STARTS DRAINING HER BLOOD). SCENE 7 (ARON TAKES EMMA TO HIS GRANDFATHER'S HOUSE) ARON: Grandpa Joe!...okay he's not here...come in, quick! EMMA: Wow! This place is nice. ARON: Okay when I said that you can't trust Kristin...it's because she's been hanging out with vampires. EMMA: Vampires? What the...are you okay Aron? ARON: Look I know it seems crazy...but think about it...you always wake up in your bed not knowing how the hell you got there, Kristin's been giving you these strange necklaces...everything is happening because I'm a werewolf, and I have a purpose. EMMA: Okay...I believe you but she's my best friend! I can't just not trust her like that! ARON: Think about it...if she was really your friend wouldn't she or Symone have told you all about the vampires, werewolves? EMMA: I guess you're right. I can't believe she would do this to me! Aron I'm sorry for not believing you! ARON: It's alright! (HE HUGS HER) SCENE 8 (1924: SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST) SCARLET: You have to go to Fells Church...not now, but in your distant future! JOHNSTON: Okay, but what is so important in a small town like that? SCARLET: Soon...around 1993 there will be the birth of a child...whom will be very dangerous. JOHNSTON: Thank you Scarlet for your advice! SCARLET: Also when you find her Johnston I need you to kill her...it's the only way we can stop what's about to happen. JOHNSTON: Of course I will! For both of us to be safe she needs to be killed and after all it is my best skill. SCARLET: Don't fail me. (PRESENT DAY) JOHNSTON: Don't worry Scarlet...I won't fail you. SCENE 9 (THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) (ETHAN AND KRISTIN TALK) KRISTIN: I'm terrified! You saw how scared both Anna and Ellie were... ETHAN: It's what Johnston does best, he scares people! KRISTIN: I wish it wasn't true. (ANNA ENTERS THE ROOM) ETHAN: Is something wrong? ANNA: I wanted to say goodbye... ETHAN: No... ANNA: I have to! The fact that Johnston is here...means that everything we were trying to do...failed! ETHAN: I don't want to lose you again. Not now when I just got you back! ANNA: I'm...Don't make this harder than it already is! ETHAN: I'll come looking for you when this is over! ANNA: And you will find me, I promise...Goodbye Kristin! KRSTIN: Bye Anna, take care... ANNA: I will, you just stay close to Ethan, ok! ETHAN: Goodbye my love. (ANNA GETS INTO HER CAR AND LEAVES) KRISTIN: I'll... ETHAN: Don't say anything, just don't say any thing, please! (ETHAN HUGS KRISTIN AND HOLDS HER IN HIS EMBRACE) SCENE 10 (PETER IS SITTING AT THE TABLE READING A ABOOK...JUST THEN HIS PHONE RINGS) PETER: Hello? PERSON: Is it done? PETER: No not yet, I told you, you can't rush these things. PERSON: Look I'm taking the easy route...trying to make this less bloody then it already is. PETER: I know... PERSON: Do I have to come over there? PETER: No... PERSON: Alright goodbye Peter! PETER: Goodbye...Scarlet.